


Kisses

by Rivulet027



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Grief, Kissing, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Angelo and Jono through drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Star Trek.

Angelo smirked at Jono and pointed up. Jono scowled as he caught sight of the mistletoe they'd ended up under, "Can't kiss."

"I could give you Vulcan kisses," Angelo teased.

"I'm tired of those."

Angelo responded by placing a kiss in the center of Jono's forehead before moving down to kiss between his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose. When his friend didn't protest, he kissed his friend's eyelids, first one then the other. He moved down to then brushed a kiss over Jono's non-existent mouth. Jono ran his thumb over Angelo's lips.

Both boys smiled at one another.


	2. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deals with char death (Angelo).

Jono'd written songs in his head as Ang slowly smoked and reflected. He'd wind up finding one of Ang's Zippos in his pocket later, reminding him of that morning's conversation. He'd thought he'd feel whole again if he just had a mouth.

His perspective has changed.

Now, the lighter's his and the smoke wafts from his lungs between sips from a coffee cup. His songs get jotted down in a nearby notebook.

He's come to realize that it's his loved one that made his life whole and he'd take one more morning smoke with Skin over a mouth any day.


End file.
